Rotary solenoids are available in various forms for providing rotary motion in limited repeatable steps with a positive drive action. The motion may be forward and back, or accumulative in successive steps, but each action is usually of equal amount. The action may be a simple torque drive between magnetic poles, or a linear to rotary conversion through cams or similar means. In each instance the rotation is limited to the specific range of travel for which the mechanism is designed.